Eine kleine Gotenks für zwischendurch (Shounen Ai)
by Flatsch
Summary: Also, die habe ich heute mal geschrieben. Das ich sowas ja auch mal schreiben könnte, verdanke ich Mi Su. "Thank you, Mi Su!" Also, Shounen Ai mit Trunks und Goten. (Meine allererste Yaoi...)


Eine kleine Gotenks  
  
So, nur mal was für zwischendurch.^^  
  
Ich hoffe, keiner lyncht mich, weil ich hier eine kleine Zwischenstory schreibe, anstatt an Fiona weiterzuschreiben.^^°  
  
Also, Shounen Ai. Aber meine erste Shounen Ai –Story.  
  
Sämtliche Rechte gehören mir (leider) nicht.  
  
Kommentare sehr erwünscht, Eure Christel (alias Flatsch)  
  
PS: Ähm, also, nur mal so...: ich will Goten nicht als Angsthasen hinstellen.^^° und ihr müsst euch vorstellen, die beiden wären 7 und 8 Jahre alt...!  
  
„..." Jemand spricht  
  
*...* Jemand denkt oder macht etwas, während er spricht  
  
(...) gehört zur Story  
  
[...] doofe Kommentare von mir...^-^°  
  
Goten hatte bereits den gesamten Nachmittag bei Trunks verbracht.  
  
Nun war ihnen die Idee gekommen, dass er ja noch über die Nacht bleiben könne. Die beiden liebten es, sich noch am Abend zu unterhalten. Da fiel einem immer der beste Gesprächsstoff ein. Beide Mütter erlaubten es. [Wer kann den beiden schon was abschlagen? ^^°]  
  
(Am Abend, ein heftiges Gewitter tobt. Trunks und Goten liegen, eingekuschelt in warme, flauschige Decken und mit kuscheligen Pyjamas bekleidet, in ihren Betten. Es blitzt und donnert heftig.)  
  
Schon wieder ein Blitz. Und gleich darauf ein Donnerschlag.  
  
Mit leiser Stimme fragte Goten vorsichtig: „Trunks? Kann ich zu dir nach oben kommen? Es ist so laut und dunkel." (Sie liegen in einem Hochbett; Trunks oben, Goten unten. [Bitte nicht falsch verstehen! -.-°] )  
  
Trunks antwortete, nur einen Deut lauter, er könne heraufkommen.  
  
Leise kletterte Goten die kleine Leiter hoch. Trunks rückte zur Seite und Goten kroch unter die Decke.  
  
Die beiden unterhielten sich noch ein wenig, und während Trunks einen Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen hatte, ist Goten eingeschlafen. Der achtjährige Junge bemerkt es, hält inne und stützt sich dann auf seinem Ellebogen ab. Er betrachtete Goten.  
  
Friedlich schlafend lag dieser da mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Trunks konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr vom Gesicht des anderen abwenden.  
  
Goten rollte sich zur Seite, so dass sich Trunks noch ein wenig mehr aufsetzen musste, um sein Antlitz zu beobachten.  
  
Der ältere der beiden Jungen verspürte plötzlich den Drang Goten zu berühren. Nur ganz leicht am Gesicht.  
  
*Aber was ist, wenn er aufwacht?! Ich möchte ihn nicht wecken.*, schoss es Trunks durch den Kopf. Er ließ sich wieder zurücksinken und starrte an die Decke. Er wollte Goten berühren, aber dann auch wieder nicht. Was sollte er denn nun tun?  
  
Er starrte weiter. *Nicht zur Seite gucken. Immer an die Decke schauen. Nur nicht Goten anschauen.* Seine Hand zuckte.  
  
Trunks drehte seinen Kopf zu Goten. *Trunks, du darfst ihn nicht angucken. Du darfst ihn nicht berühren. Du darfst ihn nicht...* Trunks war geschockt über seine eigenen Gedanken. *...küssen?!* Was dachte er bloß? Seinen besten Freund küssen? Wollte er das etwa?  
  
Der Junge richtete sich wieder auf. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Gesicht des jüngeren aus. Da hielt er inne. Seine Hand wanderte nun zu Gotens Hand. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig legte er die seinige in Gotens Hand. Sanft drückte er zu. Wie eine Bestätigung dafür, was er tat, spürte Trunks Gegendruck: Gotens Finger schlossen sich um seine Hand.  
  
Langsam, zögerlich bewegte der kleine Halbsayajin seinen Kopf zu dem des jüngeren. Mit seiner linken, noch freien Hand drehte er ihn zu sich um. Goten lag nun auf dem Rücken.  
  
*Verdammt noch mal, was mach ich hier?*  
  
Aber er hörte, trotz seiner eigenen Gedanken, nicht auf, sich in Richtung Gotens Lippen zu bewegen.  
  
Sanft, und vorsichtig, drückte Trunks seine Lippen auf die Gotens.  
  
*Er will es bestimmt nicht! Bestimmt wacht er jetzt auf. Bitte nicht, Goten! Wach nicht auf! Ich möchte nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft...dahingeht,...wegen so ´was! Schlaf weiter, Goten, bitte!... ich muss aufhören, sonst wacht er wirklich auf! Aber...* Trunks rang mit sich. Es fühlte sich gut an. Goten hatte ganz weiche Lippen. Aber was würde er sagen, wenn er bemerken würde, dass Trunks, sein bester Freund, ihn küsst. Was, wenn er aufwachen würde?  
  
Diese Fragen quälten Trunks, noch während er den Kuss, die Verschmelzung der Lippen der beiden kleinen Jungen, genoss. Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, dabei waren es nur ein paar Sekunden.  
  
Da regte sich Goten. Aber er wachte nicht auf. Nein, er erwiderte, während er schlief, den Kuss. Überrascht setzte Trunks seinen Mund ab. Goten hatte ihn zurückgeküsst.  
  
Aber warum? Warum hatte er selber das getan? War er verliebt?  
  
Trunks bemerkte selbst, dass es nicht so war. Aber was dann?? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass dieser Kuss angenehm gewesen war, aber nicht bedeutend. Trunks ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er schlief ein.  
  
Weiter geschah nichts...  
  
1 The End  
  
So, des war's. Mal wieder. Das war meine erste Shounen Ai, und die erste Story, die eigentlich nur ein Kapitel hat.^^  
  
Wenn ich viele positive Kommentare bekomme, schreibe ich VIELLEICHT eine Fortsetzung?!  
  
Eine Freundin meinte, dass diese FF furchtbar wäre. Bescheuerter Schluss usw. Aber (hier auch @doro:) Von einem guten Freund habe ich eine ähnliche Geschichte erzählt bekommen. Er hat das hier beschriebene in etwas erlebt, abgesehen davon, dass er den Jungen nicht geküsst hat, und wusste, dass er ihn nicht liebt. (Viele Grüße an dich, Denni!^^) Aber er wollte ihn küssen!  
  
Also, sogesehen, beruht diese FF teils auf wahren Begebenheiten!^^° Ich habe sie nur geändert...!  
  
Also, Kritik und Lob erwünscht, Christel/Flatsch. 


End file.
